January 28th
by BeckettFan
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes, but that date would forever change her life. I'm ignoring Twilight. So no spoilers.


Disclaimer: If NCIS was mine, do you think there'd still be McGee? And no pairings? No I didn't think so. So I don't own anything. Yet.

A/N: I randomly thought of this idea at school and wrote it during English and Film & TV, and it's my first fic like this…..

* * *

January 28th 2005.

That date was forever imprinted in her mind.

It wasn't a birthday or a holiday.

It was the day that changed her life.

The day she slept with her boss.

A month later, February 24th she discovered the consequences.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant with her **_boss's_** child.

She was keeping, no doubt about that.

She wrote her resignation letter, went over his head, gave Director Morrow the letter and her two weeks notice and asked to be transferred.

She didn't tell anyone she was leaving till her last day, saying she was transferring to Florida, to help out her sister.

Part of that was the truth, she was going to Florida, and her sister did live there.

She just wasn't helping her out.

Two days later, March 13th, she had packed up her belongings and was in Florida, staying with her older sister, brother-in-law and four nieces and nephews, till she got her own place.

March 14th, her first day at work.

She explained to the Director she would need maternity leave, and was introduced to her new team, who were nothing like her old team.

Her boss was nice, and hated coffee.

Her partner was a woman.

The lab-tech was stuck-up.

The M.E. was sullen and untalkative.

She didn't like it, but she put up with it.

July 31st, her last day at work.

She didn't want to leave, but she was forced to leave, being 7 months pregnant.

She had been talking to Abby regulary, throught emails and phone calls, and had reluctantly told her she was pregnant.

Abby wanted to know who the father was, Tony or Gibbs.

She knew it had to be one of them, why else would Kate've left?

Kate refused to say anything, instead she told her how she didn't like her new colleagues and how much she missed everyone.

Abby tried to talk her into coming back.

October 30th.

Kate went into labour, late at night.

12:01am, October 31st her baby girl was born.

She had dark tuffs of hair, the same colour as her Mom's, and her Daddy's blue eyes.

A week later, Abby flew down to see her "niece", telling Tony and Gibbs she was visiting family.

Which was half true, Kate was family to her, just like Tony, Gibbs and Ducky.

She dubbed the baby, 'Teeny' and immediately stated she was Gibbs's daughter.

Kate couldn't deny it, they had the exact same eyes.

Abby tried to force Kate into going back and telling Gibbs he has a child, but Kate resisted, she wasn't ready, and she pointed out, she couldn't take a week old baby on a plane.

When Abby flew back, four days later, Kate begged her not to tell Gibbs, that she'd tell him when she was ready, which Abby reluctantly agreed too.

A couple of months passed with Kate emailing Abby every few days with new photos of Teeny.

Gibbs and Tony wondered who 'Teeny' was, but Abby wouldn't let on.

It was evident that they both missed Kate, in their own ways.

January 20th 2006.

Kate decided to go back to D.C., to tell Gibbs.

January 27th she and Teeny were on a plane to D.C., Teeny getting cooed over by the flight attendants.

Abby picked Kate and Teeny up from the airport and they stayed the night at her place.

The next day Kate chickened out, and Abby had to pull her out to the car and drag her into NCIS, with Abby carrying Teeny.

It was the one year anniversary of the day she slept with Gibbs.

Abby carried Teeny's carrier and pushed Kate into the bullpen.

Tony was the first to notice Kate.

He jumped up and pulled her into a giant hug, lifting her feet off the floor, yammering on, asking where'd she'd been, why she'd left.

Gibbs waited for Tony to let go of Kate, before hugging her himself, shocking everyone, including himself.

Ducky, who Abby had called and told him to be up there, hugged her and asked her how she'd been.

Her replacement, a woman named Sharon Garner, just looked confused until they were introduced, then went off somewhere else.

Nobody noticed Teeny until she realised her mother was getting all the attention and gave a loud cry.

Abby quickly took her out of her carrier and handed her to Kate, which made Teeny stop crying.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, Tony asked if that was the reason she'd left and Ducky asked what her name was and how old she was.

Kate introduced Teeny, as her real name, Archer Christina Todd, and said she was 3 months old.

Gibbs did the maths.

He was Archer's father.

Kate said that her nickname was Teeny, which Abby grinned proudly and said she'd first called her that.

Gibbs asked to hold Teeny, shocking everyone.

Kate reluctantly gave Gibbs was baby, who gurgled happily up at him.

Gibbs saw Teeny's eyes, his eyes and looked up at Kate, who looked away.

Abby noticed this and told Tony about the hot new receptionist, and he grinned looked at Kate, who nodded, and immediately left.

Ducky noticed and he connected the dots.

He and Abby quietly left knowing that Kate and Gibbs had things to talk about.

January 28th 2006.

One year after it started.

It ended.

* * *

Please R&R! I'd love to know what you think! Just not flames, please! If you don't like it that much, don't review! 


End file.
